


Pulled Me Into Focus

by wingsofbadass



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Consent, F/M, Sexual Content, Trust, arm kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 10:35:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10739964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingsofbadass/pseuds/wingsofbadass
Summary: It took Shiro longer than expected to figure it out.Allura had thought it was so obvious, that he would see through her in no time. Shiro was an observant man in general and an observant lover in particular. Quite easily, he read her body language through touch alone and understood the needy noises she made like pleasure was his mother tongue.Grabbing his hand and guiding it where she needed it, moving it the way she wanted it wasn't exactly subtle. Surely Shiro must've caught on by now. But every time Allura reached for him, he was quick to give her what she wanted, no questions asked, dark eyes intent on her.Or maybe it had just taken him some time to bring it up.





	Pulled Me Into Focus

**Author's Note:**

> I have sinned, but I do not ask for your forgiveness, fandom.

It took Shiro longer than expected to figure it out.

Allura had thought it was so obvious, that he would see through her in no time. Shiro was an observant man in general and an observant lover in particular. Quite easily, he read her body language through touch alone and understood the needy noises she made like pleasure was his mother tongue.

Grabbing his hand and guiding it where she needed it, moving it the way she wanted it wasn't exactly subtle. Surely Shiro must've caught on by now. But every time Allura reached for him, he was quick to give her what she wanted, no questions asked, dark eyes intent on her.

Or maybe it had just taken him some time to bring it up.

Allura's heartbeat was still thundering in her ears, her breath going heavy as the tension drained from her limbs. Still floating in the afterglow of her orgasm, she let herself melt into the sheets and tilt her face towards Shiro who still hovered over her. As always, he knew what she wanted and met her lips for a slow, deep kiss.

Cradling his strong jaw in her hand to keep him close, she sighed into the kiss, content. She felt amazing, every cell in her body tingled with life and relief and joy. Shiro's hand went to her hip, his fingers leaving a trail of her own wetness over her skin.

“That was so good,” she murmured against his lips and felt them curl into a smile in return.

“Mmhh, I could tell,” Shiro said, just a little self-satisfaction in his fond tone.

Allura got lost in his kisses, in the warmth of his embrace and the sweet little noises he made, like even her lips were too much to handle. Maybe that was why he strayed away from them, dragging his hot mouth along her cheek and kissing his way to her ear. His breath alone was searing her skin.

“So you really like my right hand,” he breathed, unexpectedly.

Allura froze, feeling caught in what she knew was – weird. But the fear of being judged, of being rejected only lasted for the fraction of a moment, because Shiro kept pressing tender kisses all over her skin. She took a steadying breath.

“I do,” she said, aware that her voice sounded a little smaller than usual. This was Shiro, who had held her at night when the loneliness and pressure became to much to bear, who had seen her hideous anger and her horrid doubts. But it was also Shiro, who had been though so much, who still struggled with his broken memories and broken self every single day. Guilt was heavy in her stomach.

Of course, Shiro just had to move said hand again, stroking the artificial fingers up the curve of her waist and back down to her hips. The metal was as warm as ever from being close to Shiro's and now her body heat. Still, her traitorous body shuddered under the touch.

“Is it because it's harder than my other hand?” Shiro asked, having abandoned kissing in favor of speaking. Instead, he was pressing the tip of his nose against her cheek, seeking closeness, always. He sounded curious now.

Allura could feel heat rush back into her cheeks, now more from embarrassment than from arousal. With a truly childish whining noise, she hid her face against Shiro's neck and curled into him to avoid answering. How could she possibly tell him what it was that got her so hot?

A surprised huff of laughter shook Shiro's broad chest. “Hey, it's okay,” he said, slinging that damn arm around her waist. The thumb rubbed comforting circles into her side. “You can tell me.”

“Well,” Allura started, still pressing herself against Shiro so he wouldn't see her face. “I think it's more the fact that it's... Galra.”

Shiro was quiet. He kept holding her, but his thumb had stilled. Devastation made Allura's heart crumple. She'd ruined everything. The one thing he feared most and she got off on it, how disgusting. She couldn't believe she'd actually said it out loud, to him of all people. He really didn't deserve that, let alone being with someone so selfish and–

“Uh,” Shiro began, tone careful, “I'm not sure I really understand. I thought you... hate them?”

Shocked, Allura drew back to look at him. “I do! I'm not hot for _them_!”

In apparent confusion, Shiro's thick eyebrows drew together. But he didn't look disgusted with her, she realized with relief blossoming in her chest. His gaze was steady on her face, trying to understand.

“Then what is it?”

Heartened by his calm, earnest interest, Allura tried to put her conflicting feelings into words. Returning his unwavering gaze wasn't easy, but she owed him that much.

“Your arm is sexy,” she began slowly, anxious to find the right way to express herself, “because _you're_ sexy. It's a part of you and it feels amazing when you touch me. But sometimes I … feel bad about how much I like it. Because it is Galra technology and, as you said, I hate them, but I could never hate this part of you. Does that make any sense?”

At the desperation in her voice, Shiro tightened his hold on her, dragging her body closer against his. He nodded, but it seemed uncertain. “I think so?”

Allura's hands trembled slightly as she cupped his face and kissed him, grateful. He responded to her affection as though nothing was amiss, warm and tender as always, and she could've cried with how much she loved him for it.

“Whenever I put your hand where I want it, I feel guilt, you know?” she continued, her agitation vibrating through her words. A questioning sound from Shiro prompted her to continue. “Because not only am I supposed to hate everything to do with the Galra, but also because of what they did to you and surely you must loathe that thing, but the guilt just makes it more – I don't know – thrilling and how awful is that?“

Shiro had begun shaking his head even before she'd finished. “It's not awful, not at all. Thank you for telling me.”

He looked genuine, but anxiety was still thrumming in Allura's chest.

“It's okay that you don't hate it. I don't. This arm has done a lot of good and I try to focus on that. It's protected people I care about and saved my life. Without it, I wouldn't be here. I wouldn't be holding you like this.”

Of course Shiro would look at it like that. Despite herself, Allura smiled a little and oh, her heart fluttered helplessly when Shiro smiled back at her, the skin around his eyes crinkling into familiar laughter lines. They fell into the kiss as one, their lips moving together first, then their tongues as well.

Slowly, their bodies settled into a familiar position of this dance. Her cheek on his shoulder, his nose in her hair. Her leg over his hips, his arm over her waist. Allura pressed her lips to his skin in thanks, pressed her words to his chest in love. And when he returned them, she closed her eyes, warm.

  
  


*

  
  


It didn't take Shiro long to use his new knowledge.

As soon as the door to her chambers swished shut, they were on each other. Allura stood on the tips of her toes to meet his lips even though the height difference between them wasn't very large, but she needed to get close, as close as she possibly could.

Her breasts were pressed against his chest, soft against his solidity, and he groaned deep in his throat. Their hands were chaste on each other in a way, skimming across cheeks and shoulders, but they were also tugging, pulling in urgency until the only way to move was to the bed.

Allura landed on top of him with a huff and he grinned up at her, eyes alive with how much he wanted her.

“I thought they were never going to leave,” she breathed, before descending on his lips once more. For hours she'd longed for his kisses, watched him wet his lips, occasionally bite them in thought, unable to act on her desire.

There was no holding back now. Shiro mirrored her hunger, his heavy breath already moving his glorious chest under her. She trailed her palms over those muscles, then down across his stomach until she could slip under the fabric and touch his skin. As though a signal had gone off, they were suddenly frantic to get out of their clothes. Soft pastels joined blacks and grays on the floor like a flurry of irrelevance, until his pale skin was pressed against hers.

“We're never leaving this room again,” Shiro murmured as he worshiped the column of her neck with his mouth. His hands followed her curves down to her hips and the contrasting feelings between left and right made her shudder on top of him.

“Never,” she agreed, her voice deep and thick with want, but it didn't matter. There was no need to sound regal with him.

She was very aware of Shiro's right hand as it moved around to her backside and squeezed her cheek greedily. Its metal was warm, but it chilled her nonetheless, how erotic it was on her. It wasn't exactly where Allura wanted it, but it was close. She leaned her hips into his touch, eyes locked with his, because she wanted him to _know_ , and he dug his fingers into her flesh again, jiggling it a little.

Heat shot right between Allura's legs and a breathless little “yes” fell from her lips.

Shiro leaned up to kiss her again, swallowing her whine when his wonderful hand wandered back up her spine, away from where she wanted to feel it. Not feeling like grabbing for it, she urged him with her kisses instead, wetter and filthier than before.

Shiro was soon hard beneath her and, grateful for it, she rubbed herself against his hardness. She was so wet, she could feel it and surely, so could he, but his hands were on her thighs, then in her hair, then caressing her breasts – and it felt good, it felt nice, but she needed, she needed–

When his hands finally slipped back down to her hips, excitement rose hotly in her chest, yes, yes, she needed him to touch her. She was aching, throbbing for his touch. His right hand dipped down her stomach and she couldn't help the way her breath hitched against his lips and then – it trailed down the inside of her thigh.

Allura could've cried if her upbringing as a princess hadn't taught her more composure, until she realized Shiro was teasing her.

“I'm going to kill you,” she threatened and he laughed.

The kiss he pressed to her mouth was like a wonderful little apology. “Take what you need,” he told her.

Surprised, she looked down at him, at his open expression that spoke of how much he adored her, always, but also of how much he wanted her to take over. To use him.

She stopped rocking her hips against his and took his Galra hand, lacing their fingers together for a moment. “Will you promise to tell me if I do something you don't like?”

Shiro nodded, earnest. “I promise.”

Allura swallowed and pressed his hand down into the sheets. With Shiro's heated gaze on her, it was a little difficult not to feel strange about it, but she raised herself off of his hips and moved to straddle his arm instead. Shiro's lips parted slightly, but he said nothing.

Her eyes were on his face as she began rubbing herself against the crook of his arm, watching him carefully. Shiro showed no sign of being put off, but maybe he sensed her hesitance, because he encouraged her by bringing his natural hand to her hip, guiding her movements.

“Ohh,” Allura moaned, a little overwhelmed by all the things she was feeling. She was so wet that she slid easily along the metal with each thrust of her hips. Every little dip and rise in the material sent a shock of pleasure through her, the pressure she held was perfect, _perfect_ , oh, it felt so good she could barely keep her eyes open. They were fluttering helplessly, no matter how much she enjoyed looking at Shiro's flushed face.

It was such a strange thing to be doing, grinding desperately on this piece of enemy technology. Allura definitely should not have been doing this and it shouldn't have felt this great either. But she couldn't stop herself, couldn't keep her movements from speeding up.

When she forced her eyes open to look at Shiro, she saw that he was looking at where she was pressed against his arm, an almost dazed expression on his face. He noticed her gaze on him and swallowed thickly.

“You're so beautiful, Princess.”

As always, his admiration heightened her pleasure, sent sparks up and down her spine. The fact that he still desired her even when she was doing something so shameless, meant more to her than she herself could comprehend. Slick noises sounded with every movement as Allura felt herself getting closer and closer to losing herself to the feeling.

Desperate to come, Allura thrust against his arm more powerfully. Her breasts were swaying with her movements and she saw Shiro lick his lips at the sight. His hand was still on her hip as though he couldn't tear it away, even to touch himself. When she glanced at him, she saw that he was hard and leaking, just for her.

Allura shuddered. “Just a little more,” she panted, pressing harder against the metal to make the feeling more intense, because she needed to come so, so badly. Blood was rushing loudly in her ears, her was heart thumping against her ribs roughly, she was so close–

An unexpected whirring sound behind her made her heart falter. She froze, about to look behind her to check for its source, when she noticed the soft purple light laying itself across their bodies, reflecting in Shiro's calm eyes.

Shiro had activated his arm.

She looked down to see it glowing between her thighs, her wetness glistening along the stylized muscles. A thrill of danger raised every hair on her body. Again, Allura shuddered harshly, moaning with how unbelievable it felt, and began moving again. Yes, yes, this felt so _good_. An unstoppable stream of pleasured sounds bubbled forth from her throat and she kept watching the purple lights she hated and feared so much as her thoughts drowned and sunk in it.

Allura's hand was scrabbling, but she couldn't even look where she was grabbing, she was too deep, too far gone in her pleasure. Shiro knew, though. He finally took his soft hand off her hip and took hold of hers just in time.

With a loud moan, she fell apart above him. Every thought was driven from Allura's mind by the most intense bliss. Her body was nothing but wonderful white heat, alight with raw sensation as she kept rubbing herself on Shiro until it became to much.

When her climax ebbed away, she sagged, breathing heavily. Shiro tugged her down into the sheets by their linked hands, maneuvering her pliant, heavy body until she was tucked against his side. Allura felt like she was floating. While she came down from her high, Shiro kissed her languidly and stroked himself, coming quickly with that deep _mmmmhhh_ she loved hot against her lips.

“Was that okay?” Shiro asked when he'd caught his breath.

Allura didn't need to ask what he meant. Purple light flashed again in her memory, now a thought that sent a last aftershock of pleasure through her.

“Yes,” she assured him, cupping his jaw and delighting in the dimple his answering smile dug into his cheek. “That was more than okay.”

“I hope this won't distract you during battles, though,” he teased and she snorted, whacking his shoulder playfully.

“That's rich, coming from someone who can't remember his name when I wear my fight suit.”

Allura loved the way she could feel his laughter shake his chest. Content, she let her eyes fall shut.

“All I need to remember is your name anyway,” he said.

“Give me five minutes,” she yawned, “and I'll make you shout it.”

“Yeah.” A moment passed in silence before Shiro continued, words slurred. “Five minutes.”

  
  


  
  


 

**Author's Note:**

> Saving the universe and getting off all the time sure makes you sleepy.
> 
> Thank you for reading, friend! If you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it, please consider leaving me a comment. You can also hit me up on the twits or the tumbles, where I'm also wingsofbadass :)


End file.
